Kismet
by helioform
Summary: Cross-posted on AO3. Cherrykit and his three siblings- Stonekit, Flamekit, and Gorsekit- are getting into plenty of trouble. Their mother, Brindletail, loves her kits dearly, but eagerly awaits when they turn six moons so that she can return to her warriors duties. A dark presence looms over the Clan, but can fate be changed before it is too late?
1. Prologue

_T_ he rustling of the trees surrounding the small clearing seemingly echoed in the silence. Many cats sit with their heads bowed, circling around the body of a dark grey tabby tom. One in particular, a reddish-brown tabby tom, had his face buried into the bodies flank.

A large shaggy brown tabby watched from a few tail-lengths away, green eyes clouded with sorrow. Stormstar, who had only led FrostClan for a few seasons, has lost his final life to this disastrous epidemic. The very sickness that nearly wiped out RillClan and CypressClan took pity on the mountain, but it had to claim one of the cats living there. The large tom let out a sigh, eyes moving towards another- a black tabby she-cat who stood by her leader's side. Her dark green gaze shone with pain, but hesitance and fear were also present. The she-cat caught his watchful eyes, and padded towards him.

"Adderclaw." She spoke, softly bumping her head against the large tom's chin. Adderclaw merely placed his chin upon the crown of her head, closing his eyes for a few moments.

"You know we must venture to Mooncave, Ashnose. Stormstar may have chosen you as deputy a few moons ago, but it is the Warrior Code that states deputies must always succeed their leader." Adderclaw murmured. Ashnose stared at him for a minute, before letting out a sigh and turning to her clanmates.

"It is true that we have lost a great leader too soon- but our clan is still alive. Many cats will look upon you to help them through this Leafbare. We were lucky to only lose one, we could've lost everyone like the other Clans. Amberflower was the only CypressClan survivor to come our way, though she states there are more out there. We need you."

Ashnose glancing back towards the body of her leader. She caught the sight of the reddish-brown tabby, and she smiled softly. The tom smiled back, but it was dripping with grief.

"What about Brambleheart?" Ashnose spoke finally, turning back to Adderclaw. "Stormstar was his father. To lose his father so soon- then to have his mate replace him? Stormstar should've chosen him to be leader."

Adderclaw blinked, tail wrapping around his paws. "But he didn't. Stormstar chose you. You were the one most qualified for the position. It is true, Brambleheart shows much courage and loyalty, but he is also stubborn and impulsive. You are the clans most talented tracker, and you have a strong bond to your clan, as well as a strong patience. You were meant to lead, not Brambleheart."

The two sat in silence, as cats began to back away from Stormstar's body. A few of the older warriors glanced their way, but many returned to their nests to sleep through the loss. Brambleheart rose to his paws, taking a moment to stare down at his father, before padding over to join Ashnose and Adderclaw. His tail intertwined with Ashnose's, and the two touches noses briefly before moving back a bit.

"I guess you'll be leaving soon, aren't you?" Brambleheart mewed, his voice deep and rough, but kindness shown through his gaze. Ashnose nodded, eyes flicking to Adderclaw. Adderclaw copied her movements, before stepping forward to speak.

"We should leave before Moonhigh. If we go now, we should get there right when the moon hits the pool."

"I'll make sure you have a fresh piece of prey waiting for you when you get back! Don't you worry 'bout a thing, everything will go just fine!" Brambleheart spoke, purring as he rubbed his cheek against his mates. Ashnose shared a purr of her own, before breaking away and moving towards the entrance to camp. Brambleheart watched her leave, before bowing his head in farewell to Adderclaw. Brambleheart swiftly returned to his father's side as Adderclaw followed his deputy out into FrostClan territory.

The forest was drenched in an orange glow as the sun sunk below the mountainside, disappearing from the sky. Adderclaw felt a shiver rush through him as the cold set in, snow crunching under their paws.

The journey seemed to last forever, the only noises being the trees rustling above them and the snow being struck with each step they took. It wasn't before long when they finally reached Mooncave, its namesake glittering above them in the cold, Leafbare night.

The two cats were silent as they entered the cave, moisture dripping around them as dew fell from the roof. A few mice fled as they approached, their squeaks echoing. A pool of calm water lay before them, with a large opening in the cave hovering just above it. Moonlight swathed the cave in a shimmering light as it reflected off the water. Ashnose let in a gasp, and Adderclaw passed by her to lay by the water.

"It's been so long since I came here. Last time I was just Ashpaw, apprentice of Palewhisker. Now I'm going to become leader of FrostClan…" Ashnose muttered, stepping forward to be beside her medicine cat.

"You must touch your nose against the cool water, and let sleep overtake you. StarClan will guide you from there."

The black tabby she-cat merely nodded, doing as her medicine cat ordered. As she placed her nose against the cold, rippling surface of the water, the chill seemed to course through her. And after a few moments, she was asleep.

When Adderclaw opened his eyes, the light was nearly blinding. Starlight danced around the grass below his paws, and he glanced up to spot Ashnose looking around in awe. Adderclaw allowed a soft smile to grace his features, as cats began appearing from the bushes surrounding them. He could only recognize a few cats- Icepaw and Firefoot- Ashnose's two siblings who died seasons ago, Foxtail and Brambleface- the she-cats parents, as well as Stormstar himself. However, the four other cats didn't look familiar to the medicine cat, and he curiously watched, wanting to learn their names.

He didn't get much time to sit and watch, however. As Ashnose ran up to the cats, Adderclaw felt a tail gently brush against his shoulder. With a flinch of surprise, the massive tabby tom turned, only to be met with the bright green gaze of his old mentor.

"Emberleaf!" Adderclaw purred, and the dusky tortoiseshell she-cat merely let out a chuckle.

"Adderclaw, my apprentice. When you joined, you only a bit younger than I was. Now, you're older than me by many moons, my dear friend. But in that entire time, you never received a prophecy from our ancestors- until now. I've been the lucky one chosen to deliver it to you."

Adderclaw could only nod, surprise gracing his features. It was rare to be able to speak with StarClan. He followed his mentor as she left the clearing, only glancing towards Ashstar before entering the underbrush. As they trenched through the starlit forest, Adderclaw made sure to keep watch on Emberleaf. After all, StarClan cats made no noise as they moved. If he were to turn away for a moment, she would be gone. They swiftly entered a field, similar to the one they previously departed. However, There seemed to be a large slab of stone in the center. Emberleaf paused, sitting down before a flower. _Daffodil,_ Adderclaw's mind helpfully replied. Adderclaw waited for his mentor to speak once more.

Emberleaf made no move to speak, and Adderclaw tilted his head in confusion, before looking back to the flower. It seemed to be… changing slightly. Two of the petals wilted, turning a sick yellowish-black color. The four remaining petals merely snapped off, floating gently towards the ground. A gust of wind buffeted the large toms fur, making him close his eyes as he let out a yowl of shock. When they reopened, the petals were now dancing with the gale, fluttering about. Adderclaw didn't even hesitate to give chase, watching the petals closely.

In one quick movement, a single petal sharply moved towards the ground, and Adderclaw felt it crumble beneath his paws. He skidded to a halt, turning to check, but felt a sticky liquid seep into the fur between his paw pads. As he lifted the paw, Adderclaw was horrified to find blood dripping, as if freshly flowing from a new wound. After a quick sniff, Adderclaw deduced the blood wasn't his. A tugging sensation caused him to continue chasing the petals.

They were approaching the stone slab now, and two of the petals danced close to each other. They clashed, one wilting as the other two before it, while the other seemed to be lit aflame. The flaming petal floated to the ground, and Adderclaw evaded it this time. He watched as the wilted petal got closer and closer to the final petal, but before it could reach, another harsh wind slammed into him. The flaming petal rose once more, striking the wilted one. The wilted one was torn, as if clawed by someone, and both burned to a crisp. The final petal reached the slab, landing in the pool of water focused in the center. It gently floated to the center of the pool, before sinking to the depths.

Adderclaw watched in confusion, ears flicking backwards. "I… I don't understand, Emberleaf. What-?"

Before he could finish his question, the field around him was suddenly blazing with an intense fire. It surrounded him from every side, leaving no escape. Adderclaw looked around in panic, fear causing his eyes to turn into pinpricks, before Emberleaf's voice echoed in his mind.

"Fate carries four petals along the path of life. If nothing is done, all will be cast into a great tragedy, and sorrow will cloak the Clan in darkness."

A chill rushed through Adderclaw, despite the spitting flames around him, and Adderclaw whirled around. Peering through the fire was a set of amber eyes, which narrowed when he locked gazes with them. Suddenly, the world turned black, and cold quickly invaded his bones.

"Adderclaw!"

The toms eyes snapped open, flinching in surprise as he leapt to his paws. Ashnose- no, Ash _star_ stood before him, concern dripping from her face. "Are you alright?" The she-cat spoke.

The massive brown tabby merely shook his head, sighing. "All is well, Ashstar. We should return to the clan before they begin to worry. FrostClan needs your guidance."

Ashstar hesitated, concern still present in her gaze before dipping her head in agreement. The two began their trek back home, with Adderclaw glancing behind him to peer at the water one last time. Without another word, he slipped out into the darkness.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

FrostClan

Leader Ashstar - Lithe dark gray tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes.

Deputy Raindapple - Gray spotted tabby she-cat with white markings and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Medicine Cat Adderclaw - Large dark brown tabby tom with white markings and green eyes. Previously a rogue named Brown.

Warriors

Palewhisker - Cream tom with a battle-scarred pelt and blue eyes.

Fernwhisker - Brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Sootpelt - Dark gray spotted tabby tom with blue eyes.

Redfang - Dark ginger ticked tabby with green eyes. Previously a rogue named Red.

Apprentice, Racerpaw

Dewcloud - Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Owlstorm - Calico she-cat with green eyes. White paws, chest, and muzzle.

Nightfoot - Black with white patches on chest and face.

Thornheart - Dark brown tabby tom with white markings and green eyes.

Apprentice, Turtlepaw

Silverwhisker - Long-haired silver she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes. Previously a loner named Silver.

Smallcloud- Small black she-cat with golden eyes and no tail.

Quailheart - Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices

Racerpaw - Black tom with white markings and blue eyes. Previously of SnakeClan.

Turtlepaw - Calico tom with green eyes.

Smokepaw - Black smoked tabby tom with white paws and golden eyes.

Nursery

Brindletail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and golden eyes. Foster mother of Stonekit (Dusky tabby tom with white markings and blue eyes), Cherrykit (Ginger-and-white tabby tom with green eyes), Flamekit (Ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and blue eyes), and Gorsekit (Lithe cream-and-white tabby tom with green eyes).

Elders

Amberflower - Old amber-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Previously of CypressClan.

Runningspirit - Black tom with green eyes.

Appleheart - Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Kestrelsong - Cream-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cats Outside the Clans

Grimm - Dark brown-and-white tom with amber eyes and a scar across muzzle.

Brick - Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Ghost - Black-and-white she-cat.

Dove - Large bulky grey-and-white tabby she-cat with one gold eye and one green eye.

Slate - A dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Dolce - A fluffy black-and-white she-cat with a light blue collar around her neck.


	3. Chapter 1 Preamble

Sunlight dappled through the leaves, creating blobs of light along the shaded ground. An ear flicked, and a ginger-and-white tom lowered himself, ears flattening against his skull. His green eyes stared across the clearing, as if waiting for something- or someone- to show up. As if on cue, a grey-brown figure stepped out of the shadows, blue eyes narrowed into slits. The cat lashed his tail, and his voice cut through the silence.

"Oh, noble Emberstar. Has CypressClan decided to surrender, or must we shed blood in war for you to finally learn the inevitable?"

The ginger-and-white tom bared his teeth, eyes glittering with rage.

"You are but a coward, Boulderstar! You hide behind your warriors and let them handle your fights! RillClan needs no more territory- your Clan has enough prey to feed all cats!"

Boulderstar scowled, and let out a hiss of rage. With a flick of his tail, he shot forward, launching towards Emberstar. The two toms collided, and both began to roll among the blades of grass. Paws swiped towards one another, but none seemed to strike their targets. With a roar, Boulderstar kicked Emberstar away from him, and the two once more stood at a stand still- however, now both were ready to move at a moments notice, hackles raised.

"I am no coward! You claim I hide behind my Clan, but a Clan must always fight their own battles! To deny battle is to deny StarClan's Will! Do you dare mock our ancestors who fought for this land before we were even born?!" Boulderstar growled out, fur fluffed in rage.

Emberstar spat, claws digging into the grass below his paws. He let out a yowl, and leapt toward the grey-brown tom, slamming into him. They once more locked in battle, until Emberstar was pinned. Boulderstar stood above him, head raised in pride at his win.

"You are a fool, Boulderstar, for thinking I would do this alone."

At this, Boulderstar frowned, face scrunched up in confusion and rage. A body rushing into his flank had him cry out in shock, and Boulderstar rolled away from the CypressClan leader. Boulderstar raised his head, a sneer gracing his lips, as he spotted a ginger she-cat standing proudly beside Emberstar.

"Hollystar! What does FrostClan have to do with this?! Your mountain isn't even part of the territory I wish to claim! How dare you butt your head into our business?!"

Hollystar snarled at the toms words, tail lashing once. Her fur fluffed up, and the she-cat spoke.

"StarClan does not approve of your actions, Boulderstar! They would strike you where you stand for these transgressions, you should count yourself lucky that they have not!"

Boulderstar bunched up his spine, preparing to leap into action, before a playful mew caught his attention.

"You three, don't you think it's time to take a break? You wouldn't want to get in the way of the sunhigh patrol when they return with fresh-kill, would you?"

The three cats looked over towards a shrub nearby, all hostility gone. Laying in the entrance was a beautiful chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat, golden eyes alight with laughter. Behind her stood a cream-and-white tabby tom, who watched in awed silence. The ginger tabby she-cat groaned, paws kneading at the ground.

"Ugh, I hope they get back soon! I'm starving!"

The ginger-and-white tom let out a soft giggle, tail gently whacking the she-cat over the head.

"You were the one who decided to sleep in. I tried to wake you up, Flamekit, but you just whined and rolled over!"

Flamekit shot a heated glare at the tom, blue eyes almost boiling. Her tail twitched, as if preparing to begin lashing with anger. "Maybe I would've woken up earlier if a certain someone didn't keep me up all night talking about how cool Sparrowclaw is! Huh, Cherrykit?!"

The grey-brown tom let out a hoot, shoving himself between the feuding kits. "Looks like they're coming back now! Race ya to the entrance!"

The two ginger kits' eyes widened as the final kit raced away, before shouting after him and running as fast as they could. The trio swiftly reached the camp entrance just as a massive brown spotted tabby tom padded through the entrance. In his jaws was a very large hare. Trailing behind him was the rest of the patrol, all carrying prey. Flamekit immediately rushed to the side of a black tom, eyes glowing with reverence.

"Racerpaw! How was hunting, did you fight any rogues? Can you teach us some moves? Can-"

The black tom shouldered past her, however, his golden gaze glaring daggers at the red ticked tabby she-cat beside him. He didn't seem to even register Flamekit's commentary, too busy focusing on placing the prey where it needed to go. As soon as his mouth was free, he stalked after the she-cat, voice raising in annoyance.

"Redfang, I need to learn some new moves. All you've done is take me on hunting patrols and border patrols! I'm going to waste away! A strong warrior needs to know how to properly fight!"

Redfang snorted, vibrant green eyes rolling. "Are you saying your Clan doesn't need you to be hunting food and making sure our borders are safe? We will train when we train. For now, it's time for me to sleep. I've been out and about all day!"

With that, the she-cat strutted away, entering a nearby den. Racerpaw stood, mouth slightly agape, before he gritted his teeth, letting out a hiss. Lashing his tail, the apprentice turned and stalked to the apprentices den, nearly bumping into another black tom on his way out. The tom looked in curiosity, but made no move to join his fellow apprentice. Flamekit frowned slightly, but turned her head towards the remaining two warriors. The brown tabby tom had been watching the exchange as well, and he met Flamekit's gaze with a smile.

"Thornheart! Can you teach us something? Pleeeeaase?"

Thornheart let out a chuckle as the other two kits also joined in Flamekit's pleading. His rich voice ushered the kits to quiet down.

"Alright, Alright. Don't be too loud now, there are cats who need sleep. Sootpelt?" The tom questioned, and the final cat on the patrol, a spotted grey tom, paused in his stepping away. "Feel free to rest up. You don't have anymore patrols for today."

Sootpelt merely nodded, eyes drifting to the three kits before meekly darting away. Thornheart swiftly changed his attention back to the three, before noticing another had joined them. The cream-and-white tabby kit now stood a bit of a ways away, curiosity seemingly itching at his paws. Thornheart smiled, before beckoning him over.

"Now, what exactly do you want to learn?" Thornheart questioned, lowering his head slightly so he was on the same level as the kits. The grey-brown tom rapidly tapped his forepaws against the ground, excitedly calling Thornhearts name.

"I know! Teach us how to do the hunter's crouch!"

Beside him, his siblings nodded, immediately agreeing with the idea. From a small distance away, the cream-and-white tom also seemed interested, and inched a bit closer.

"That's an excellent idea, Stonekit." Thornheart commented, before raising to his full height. The massive tom shook his coat for a moment, and grinned down at the kits. Eyes flickering to the fourth, Thornheart swiftly dropped into a hunter's crouch, muscles rippling beneath his fur. He could hear whispers erupting from the younger cats as he slunk forward, paws gliding across the grassy terrain. In no time at all, he was at the other side of the camp. He turned back to the kits, watching their eyes glow with wonder. The cream tabby had finally joined his siblings side.

"My turn!" Flamekit chirped, attempting the crouch. While she managed to keep her belly from scraping the ground, her tail was a bit too high, nearly sticking straight up. Thornheart chuckled lightly, hiding the noise behind his paw. She crept forward rapidly, before launching herself a bit too far than Thornheart. When she landed, she swirled around, sitting beside him with a proud grin. "How'd I do?" She asked, paws kneading at the ground with excitement.

"Well," Thornheart began, amusement still in his gaze. "You managed to get most of it right. You didn't let your stomach touch the ground, and your jump was excellent- you have a knack for it." At the praise, Flamekit positively beamed, grin growing even larger. "However! You did have your tail too high up. The purpose of the hunter's crouch is to hide from any prey that may see you. If you're stalking a bird or a rabbit and your tail is that high up, they'll spot you coming before you can even take your first step."

Flamekit pouted, but nodded before turning her gaze to her siblings. Stonekit sprung forward, chest puffed out with confidence. Without a word he dropped into a crouch, this time succeeding where Flamekit did not. However, as he moved forward, he couldn't silence his own pawsteps. Leaping towards the warrior and his sister, he stumbled a bit as he landed, but immediately fixed his stance and looked to Thornheart.

"Having long legs will help you when you are a warrior, but right now they are holding you back. You do not know how to hunt with them, so they mess with how much weight you put onto your paws and how you land. Despite that, you did a nice job!" Thornheart mewed, smiling softly. Stonekit let out a sigh of relief, and once more all gazes were turned to the remaining two kits.

Cherrykit inched forward this time, but seemed to be a bit bothered. He dropped into a crouch, before frowning deeply. He didn't even move forward before he sat back up, attention moving to Thornheart.

"How am I supposed to keep my belly from hitting the ground! I have too much fur- I can't stop it!" Cherrykit whined, frustrated with himself. Thornheart said nothing, however, and waved his tail for Cherrykit to try anyways. The tom let out a huff, but did as asked. He once more dropped into a crouch, and moved forward. The sound of his fur brushing the grass was quiet, but still present. A wide leap forward landed him just before Thornheart. He looked up, expecting to be rebuked.

Thornheart blinked, and smiled even more. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Cherrykit. While yes, your fur does touch the ground and make some noise, you can learn how to prevent this. Adderclaw said he used to have a similar issue as you when he first began learning how to hunt, but he taught himself how to raise his body just enough so that he didn't have to worry about alerting his prey. Maybe you can ask him to show you his methods sometimes?"

Cherrykit grinned, teeth flashing. With a purr, he moved to Flamekit's side, sitting down. He nudged her gently, only to get a nudge back. Finally it was the last kits turn.

The cream-and-white tabby tom looked unsure, but followed in his siblings footsteps, dropping down close to the ground. His body hovering just above the grass, and tail following just behind, he glided across the camp, focusing on Thornheart, but keeping his ears towards his feet- making sure he wasn't making a sound. He lept, landing beside Stonekit. His eyes nervously flicked up to Thornheart, and the tom couldn't help but leave his mouth agape in surprise.

A smile quickly replaced this expression, and Thornheart let his eyes light up with pride. "That was an excellent show, Gorsekit! You used the move perfectly, and I didn't see any fault in your technique! You have the makings of an excellent hunter!"

Gorsekit blinked in surprise, but happiness soon made his face glow. A shy smile graced his lips, and he looked towards his siblings, only to see the same pride and awe that was in the warriors eyes in their own.

"Amazing! I can't believe my brother's so talented at the hunter's crouch!" Flamekit cheered, galloping over and hooking her paws around Gorsekit's neck. The cream tabby tom let out a noise of surprise as the rest of his siblings tackled him, and the four turned into a pile of giggles. Thornheart could feel a laugh rising inside him just watching them, and he carefully backed away, heading towards the warriors den to rest.

After a few moments of laughing together, Brindletail's voice caused their attention to shoot to the nursery. She stood at the entrance, looking so proud of them. With the simple beckon of her tail, she disappeared inside, and the siblings swiftly followed her.

They had played enough for today.


	4. Chapter 2 Conclave

The creeping of paws was not noticed by the few warriors around camp. Flamekit felt herself smirk in victory as she silently snuck over to the apprentice den, eyes flashing with determination. It was a bush with small blue berries littering the branches. The nests inside were made of moss like any other- but each was decorated with little trinkets that mean a lot to each apprentice. Her eyes flitted past the crow feathers of Smokepaw's nest, and the flowers that overflowed Turtlepaw's bedding, before she reached the nest she was looking for.

Curled up amongst snakeskin and forget-me-nots was Racerpaw, snoring away at an afternoon nap. He had been on dawn patrol, having his first patrol without his mentor. Flamekit wiggled with excitement, praying to StarClan that Turtlepaw and Smokepaw don't return for a while. Dropping into the crouch Thornheart showed her a few sunrises ago, Flamekit slinked forward, tail tip twitching with excitement while a determined grin stretched his jaws. A few heartbeats passed, and Racerpaw had yet to move. With a purr of joy, Flamekit launched herself at the black apprentice, and in return the tom let out a yowl of surprise.

"Wha-! Flamekit?! Again?!" Racerpaw grumbled, and with a swift movement knocked the kit off him. "This is the fourth time this moon!"

Flamekit giggled, eyes alight with amusement. "Come on! You sleep too much." She joked, swatting her paw playfully at the older toms shoulder. Racerpaw merely grunted, slapping his tail against the ground.

"So what do you want this time? Hunting tips? Battle moves?" Racerpaw huffed out, raising from his nest and stretching his legs. He stiffly padded over to the den entrance to see where the sun was. "Rat dung. It's almost time for Sundown patrol. If I'm late Redfang'll claw my ears off."

Flamekit watched the tom mutter to himself, ears pricked. "Can I go? I promise to stay with you and listen to whatever you say! _Please_ let me leave camp, it's so _boring!"_

Racerpaw banged his head against the prickly roof of the apprentice den, before whipping around. "You're only 3 moons old, I'm not letting you anywhere outside of camp. I had to wait until I was 6 moons before I left my camp, so you and your siblings will do the same." He snorted, tail flicking in annoyance.

Flamekit pouted, ears pressing flat against her head. It was unfair! It was taking so long for her 6th moon to arrive, and she didn't want to wait around camp until it happened! Playing pretend with her siblings was getting old fast, and warriors don't always have time to stop and chat. It seemed like everyone was always bustling about, either leaving camp or passing out in their nests the second they returned.

Her tail tip twitched angrily, and she let out a huff, leaving the den. As she did so, Turtlepaw and Smokepaw passed by her. They purred in greeting, tails waving, before they swiftly entered the den. Flamekit paused, and pricked her ears to listen in.

"-Strange cat scent? You mean there's a rogue on the mountain?" Racerpaw's voice hissed out, and Flamekit could imagine his fur spiking up.

"Technically, there could be plenty of rogues, loners, and kittypets on the mountain. We don't control the whole thing, just a bit of it." Turtlepaw responded.

"The thing is, it wasn't close to the border or anything. I was with Thornheart when we found it- it was really deep in our territory. But Raindapple and Ashstar said not to worry, since we have enough prey to feed the clan." This time, Smokepaw chirped out a mew. Flamekit tilted her head at the silence that followed it, before a sigh was heard.

"Well, it's about time for me to head off for the Sundown Patrol. See ya when I get back." Racerpaw's voice raised up again, meaning the sigh had come from him. "I'll keep an eye out for that mysterious cat."

Flamekit quickly scurried away from the opening, finding a hiding spot behind the warriors den which lay nearby. Racerpaw trudged out of the den, pausing slightly before continuing forward. At the same time, Redfang and Sootpelt left the warriors den.

"Good." Flamekit heard Redfang grumble. "If I had to go wake you up, Ashstar'd have to rename you to No-ears." Racerpaw's response was a low grunt, and the footsteps drifted away towards the entrance of the camp.

The ginger she-kit pondered for a moment, her tail waving behind her. Racerpaw had said she couldn't join the patrol, but what if she went out on her own?

It was a dumb idea, she knew this already. If anyone found out they'd flay her whiskers and keep her in the nursery for another 6 moons. Bu _uut_ , if she were quick on her adventure, maybe no one will notice!

Determined, Flamekit quickly located the small tunnel behind the nursery. It was tiny, but for someone of her size, it was a perfect fit. She quickly shimmied out of the bush lining, before bursting forward. With speed that would make Stonekit whine with envy, she slinked towards the entrance, where the Sundown Patrol still waited.

"We will be inspecting the border by the base of the mountain. Thornheart reported a mysterious scent while hunting there, so we should keep our noses ready." Silverwhisker spoke. The rest of the patrol nodded at this, and the patrol departed.

' _So… I should probably go the other way then?'_ Flamekit inquired to herself, before allowing herself a small smile. She wrapped back around to her tunnel, and trotted away into the tall, looming pine tree's. Needles lay about the ground, with new grass and flowers sprouting through the snow.

She soon found herself staring around at her surroundings in awe, eyes round at the view of her clans territory. Stories and descriptions couldn't compare to the real thing. The layer of snow still resting on the floor below crunched under her paws, and the sound seemed to soothe the kit. Her trot became quicker, before she was racing through the trees. Dying sunlight flickered through the trees above, and as she ran, the tall pines seemed to be thinning out and growing even taller. Soon, it seemed like they reached the clouds that drifted far above her head. While the trees were less cluttered, the sun had nearly sunk below the horizon, night falling rapidly. Flamekit allowed her eyes to flick about, scanning the forest. She didn't see anything at the moment, but that could change at any point. She continued on her trek, but slowed to a calm walk. Her ears remained elert, ready to pick up a crack of pine needles should anyone- or anything- sneak up on her.

It came out of nowhere. It was a gentle breeze behind her, and suddenly she felt the breath of something. She whipped around, eyes blown wide as she locked gazes with a tall and bulky tom cat. His fur was a deep ginger- nearly black in shade. His eyes were a playful green, and they sparkled at her surprised look.

She didn't know this cat.

"What's a little one like you doing out here?" The tom spoke, his voice as smooth as honey. Flamekit took a swift step backwards, causing the tom to chuckle. "Don't fret. I don't bite."

Flamekit frowned, her face scrunching up in wariness. "T-this is FrostClan territory." She inwardly cursed for stuttering in front of a strange cat. "If anything, you shouldn't be out here."

The tom's eyes widened, but his easy natured smile remained on his face. "Oh? And how come? Doesn't the group of cats living here have plenty of territory already? Surely they can share a little prey."

Flamekit felt her ears lower slightly as she realized he spoke the truth. Ashstar didn't want to bother tracking down the rogue and chasing him out. Her leader didn't see any issue if an outsider wandered our territory, just as long as he caused no trouble. She pricked her ears, and forced her fur to lay flat.

"Why are you here then?" Flamekit questioned, blue eyes alight with curiosity. The red tom chuckled once more, before settling down into a sitting position. Flamekit copied the movement shortly after.

"Well, I was born and raised in the Twolegplace across the large river at the base of the mountain. But I grew tired of the life of a housecat, so I left that life. I used to have a loving mate… but she passed not too many moons ago. Some ruthless cats killed her and our kits." He sighed, and Flamekit felt herself wince in sympathy. This mountain was just as much a home to this tom as it is to her clanmates.

"I moved farther up the mountain because less cats come up here in fear of angering the group who rules this forest. But only a few of them know that the cats don't attack as long as you remain friendly."

The tom paused, before turning his gaze down to her. "Now, why are you out here? Wouldn't your mother worry?"

Flamekit kneeded at the ground, and glanced away. "Brindletail and everyone else says only cats who are 6 moons old can leave camp. But it's so boring just sitting around and doing nothing! Sure, occasionally Stonekit, Cherrykit, and I will play pretend, but that only entertains us for so long." She muttered out, feeling her pelt writhe in annoyance and shame.

The tom stayed silent for a bit, before nodding his head. "I can only imagine your pain. Since I was little, I've always been out exploring. To be forced to stay within a small enclosed space for moons on end probably does get boring and crowded." Flamekit pricked her ears once more, surprised the tom sympathized with her. "But you've proved that you're responsible enough to get around on your own at the young age you are. You should be proud of yourself!"

The ginger kit smiled brightly, face alight like the sun itself. The tom smiled back, closing his eyes in satisfaction. His ear flicked, and he looked around.

"It might be best you head home soon, however. While you don't have to worry about cats finding you, there are still foxes and owls to worry about. Go on." He mewed, butting her forward with a gentle push. Flamekit giggled and raced forward, before halting and glancing back at the tom.

"I hope I can meet you again, Mister! My name's Flamekit!" She spoke, tail curled high in the air.

"And I am Brick. I too hope we meet again." Brick said, watching her race away.

It wasn't hard for Flamekit to find her way back. All she had to do was track her scent back to camp. Before long, she found herself back at the tunnel, and she swiftly slipped back through. As she padded from behind the nursery, a flash of ginger-and-white caused her to jump in surprise.

"Flamekit! Hurry, you're gonna miss Amberflower's story!" Cherrykit, her hefty brother, purred in excitement. Flamekit blinked, before a grin spread across her face. The two siblings raced for the elders den, shoving themselves inside at the same time. Flamekit noted Gorsekit's absence, but didn't question it. Normally Gorsekit slept at sundown, so this was a common event.

"Now, now, settle down. I can only tell you one story, but afterwards you should return to your mother. You wouldn't want her to worry." Amberflower's rough mew rumbled through the den. The old queen had already dried up on milk, and while she always stayed in the nursery, she had temporarily moved to the elders den to make room for Flamekit and her siblings. But it seems she might permanently move in soon, considering how comfortable she looks. Flamekit halted in her thoughts as Amberflower cleared her throat.

"Listen well, young ones. For I am going to tell the tale of Molestar. It will not be a happy one, I'm afraid." The three kits kept quiet, eagerly awaiting the elder's words.

"Many seasons ago, before FrostClan was formed, Molefoot lived in RillClan. He was a common warrior, and he was bored of his life. One day, he was pinned to the ground by a thick-furred silver she-cat. It was the first time Molefoot had ever seen someone like her, and he was frozen in shock for quite some time. Afterwards, the two bickered like old friends. Every few days, Molefoot would sneak out to find the she-cat, who turned out to be named Frost. It is said he fell in love with her, and desired to be by her side.

However, if he were to leave his clan, that would mean abandoning his family and friends. Molefoot had attempted to get Frost to join his clan, but the she-cat vehemently denied. She didn't care for the flat forest, and would rather stay in her current home- the vast and dangerous mountain. Neither RillClan or CypressClan had dared approach the land, fearing the bears and other monsters inhabiting it. Molefoot was awed that Frost would risk her life every moment of the day living there.

Determined to be by Frost's side, Molefoot left his clan the night after a certain gathering. Frost herself had appeared, jumping up as high as she could on the leaders rock, and proclaimed the formation of her own clan- FrostClan. Her territory would be the whole mountain. She was met with the scorn of the other cats, but a few looked interested in her idea. She was quickly joined by curious and adventurous cats alike, a few thrill seekers also joining at the prospect of a harsh life.

When Frost was granted nine lives by StarClan, RillClan and CypressClan were both furious. They felt Froststar had tainted the way of the clans. In retaliation, they constantly raided the borders, attacking any cats they came across- including any previous clanmates they had. In their eyes, the cats of the mountains were all traitorous vermin.

Froststar was angered by the pathetic leaders actions, and prepared to meet with them in a duel. Before this, however, she had dubbed Molefoot her deputy. She and the tom trusted one another greatly, and Molefoot accepted the role with no hesitation."

Amberflower paused in her story, and Flamekit blinked and glanced at her siblings. She saw her own expression of glee mirrored on her brothers faces, and she turned attention back to the old she-cat.

"Sadly, Froststar did not win the duel with the two leaders. She beat them back, but died from severe injuries later in the night. In her place, Molefoot was to be leader. Molefoot was hesitant, but desired to keep things as Froststar had been leading. He mimicked her actions and decisions, before realizing he did not do a good job at this. So instead, he turned towards how he would act in situations. This began the fall of Molestar.

He chose deputies recklessly, not having grown close or observant of his fellow warriors. After a few moons, they would die and be replaced with another warrior. The clan didn't question it- RillClan and CypressClan may have backed off a bit, but they still lead a few attacks at the border every so often.

Molestar grew stricter and crueler. He would cast out or punish any cat who questioned his actions. It's even believed he had an affair with one of his medicine cats, and that she had given birth to his offspring. The medicine cat had also been corrupt, following Molestar's every order. She would poison any cat who spoke ill of him behind his back.

Molestar got what was coming to him, however. His last deputy, Hollystorm, had had enough. She led a rebellion against the tom, and finally Molestar was killed."

The three siblings let out a breath, still entranced in the tale.

"However," Amberflower spoke, eyes turning serious. "It's said Molestar still walks these forests. He visits the dreams of those who are weak, and controls them. If you ever have strange, repetitive dreams, I implore you confront Adderclaw about it. I'm sure he could get StarClan to help you."

Flamekit nodded along with Cherrykit and Stonekit, before they turned their attention back to one another. Stonekit smirked and nudged his pudgy brother, quickly racing through the entrance. "Last one to the nest is crowfood!"

Flamekit swiftly rose to her paws and launched forward, immediately pushing aside the warning Amberflower gave them so she may focus on racing across camp before Stonekit.

As she entered the nursery, she didn't even think before she lept into her nest, quickly falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 3 Ephialtes

The sight of his sisters ginger tabby pelt was when Gorsekit felt most safe. He had heard her sneaking behind the nursery to the exit they swore they'd tell no one about, and he had been worried of when she'd return home. He feigned sleep when she left, mostly to avoid any confrontation. He loved his family, but they were all too… unrestrained. They were always running about and try to rush life as if it wouldn't be over before they knew it. Gorsekit preferred to step back and take a snail's pace, to enjoy the gentle flow of time. They understood this, thankfully, and never truly tried to drag him into their plans.

But even when they did what he wished, he still felt lonely and forgotten by those he loves.

As Flamekit reentered camp, swiftly ran into by Cherrykit, Gorsekit let his eyes close and embraced the lull of sleep. He prayed to his star-pelted ancestors that nightmares would not plague his dreams for at least one night, just so he could get some sleep.

His prayers went unanswered.

Gorsekit's eyes shot open to a chilling scream of pain, and he found himself small- barely bigger than a rat. He looked up to find his mother, Brindletail, standing above him covered in wounds and blood. She panted heavily, fear clouding her gaze, and she rushed forward. Shadows lashed out, scoring lines along her pelt as if they were slashing through leaves. Brindletail cried out once more, and terrified mewls reached Gorsekit's ears. A quick glance to his sides showed him that his siblings were there as well. They bore a few small scratches, and had blood flecked across their bodies.

A thud caught Gorsekit's attention, and he once more looked forward. Brindletail lay before him, eyes now dull and fogged over. Blood poured from her wounds and pooled beneath her. Wind buffeted Gorsekit and he found himself thrown back. The screams of his siblings rang through the nursery, and multiple thuds resounded as each of them fell. Gorsekit shook, terror causing him to freeze. The shadows lurked forward, and for a moment, Gorsekit was afraid he would die too. He didn't want to die. His life had just begun. He wasn't even an apprentice yet. Surely StarClan isn't cruel enough to abandon him and his family in a time of need? He didn't even need to ask that question, however. It seems they already did. Claws flashed towards him, and Gorsekit flinched, shutting his eyes tight in fear. A cry of panic just barely escaped his clenched teeth, and his eyes shot open once more to reveal that he awoken from the nightmare.

Eyes darting around, Gorsekit noted that his cry was soft enough that no one seemed to take notice of it. Shakily, Gorsekit rose to his paws, and quietly crept out of the den. He rushed towards the Dirtplace- hoping to find it empty. He let out a shuddered sigh of relief when it rang true. He allowed himself to sit and breathe. Sadly, the tunnel didn't smell too pleasant. After a few moments of controlling his breathing, Gorsekit let out one final sigh, before leaping a foot off the ground at the sudden voice behind him.

"Gorsekit…? What are you doing awake?"

Gorsekit flung around to see the speaker, only flattening his fur slightly when he realized it was Flamekit. She blinked blearily at him, having woken up recently from the look on her face.

"I-I…" Gorsekit stuttered, suddenly finding interesting in the ground below. "I had another bad dream. It was nothing."

Flamekit frowned, before walking closer. "You know, you can talk to me about your dreams. You don't have to keep it to yourself." She mewed softly, eyes rounding with concern. Gorsekit merely shrugged, ears flattening against his skull.

Flamekit sighed, getting ready to sit down, when Gorsekit finally spoke up. "I-it's nothing, really. Amberflower says nightmares can happen to anyone. If it gets worse… I'll tell someone. D-don't worry."

His stammering voice made Flamekit hesitate, but she sighed once more before giving him a gentle smile. "Ok, I believe you. I'll go back to the nest, just- Just make sure you don't stay out too late." With that, his sister quickly retreated from the dirt tunnel.

Gorsekit watched her leave, his nerves fluttering anxiously as he wished he could call her back, tell her everything, but fear gripped his heart. Shaking his head, Gorsekit let out a shuddered sigh. He stood for a moment, before the smell of the Dirtplace became too much for him. He retreated from it, before pausing at the entrance. His ears pricked and he turned his head to the camp entrance.

There wasn't a sound.

Creeping along the shadows, Gorsekit hesitantly passed through the tunnel. Maybe a walk around the outside of camp would help?

"And just _where_ are you heading off to?"

The sound of a smooth voice made Gorsekit leap up in shock once more, and he embarrassingly smoothed his puffed up fur down with his tongue. He faintly turned towards the voice, sighing when he saw Silverwhisker.

"... No where." Gorsekit mumbled.

Silverwhisker stared at him for a moment, eyes glittering with amusement and a hint of annoyance, before she sighed. "What's bugging you, little Gorse? Bad mouse?"

Gorsekit shuffled his paws, ears pinning against his head. Silverwhisker frowned, and slapped Gorsekit with her tail.

"Answer or I'm telling Brindletail her little flower hasn't been sleeping well."

Gorsekit flinched at the threat, and looked up at the silver tabby. Her golden eyes were soft, and she was clearly worried for him. He let out a sigh, and began to speak.

"I've… b-been having these… nightmares recently. There are these… shadows that attack Mama and me and the others, and t-there's nothing I can do! They keep slashing and _scratching and clawing_ and then… T-then…" Gorsekit freezes, his fur fluffing once more.

"Mama and everyone else… They're gone."

A moment of silence passes, and soon a calm warmth settles around Gorsekit. He blinks in surprise, turning his head up to peer at Silverwhisker, who now lays draped over him. She looks down in an even more intense worry than before, and her purrs are gentle.

"Gorsekit… It isn't good to keep stuff like this in." She mews softly. "That sounds like some really major stuff. I say go to Adderclaw about all this. It could be StarClan sending you a sign. Maybe you'll be a medicine cat one day! But please… Please, tell someone else about this. I don't want you to be suffering, Little Gorse."

Gorsekit's eyes shined with tears, and he nodded, sniffling. Becoming a Medicine Cat sounded fun, and it was something he wanted to do! But… why would StarClan send him these dreams like that, if that was the case. With one last sigh, Gorsekit pulled himself from Silverwhisker's hug and mumbled a goodnight to her.

As Gorsekit padded back into camp, his gaze drifted to the medicine cat den. If he squinted, he could make out Adderclaw's massive coat, moving with his breathing. He made his way towards it, reaching the entrance. Brown tabby fur rustled softly, rising and falling. Gorsekit watched, green eyes round with hesitance and a tinge of fear.

Gorsekit found himself crawling back into his nest, digging into the bedding as his paranoia dug its claws into his heart.

He didn't need to bother Adderclaw with his silly dreams.


End file.
